Desde lo mas profundo
by ELea-SLyTHeRiN
Summary: Tras un accidentado partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin,los jugadores de ambos equipos son recluídos en la enfermería hasta solucionar sus diferencias.Pero el conflicto de Oliver va más allá del terreno de juego.Oliver/Katie, regalo para Dry


**N/A:** _Este drabble lo escribí como regalo de cumpleaños para Dryadeh hace casi un año (a buenas horas me da por subirlo). Todo este tiempo ha estado publicado en mi cuenta de LJ y ahora que he colgado otro regalito para ella me he acordado de hacerlo público. Oliver/Katie, disfrutadlo ahora como ella lo disfrutó en su día :p_

_Elea :p_

**DESDE LO MÁS PROFUNDO  
**_**by Elea**_

- ¡Eso ha sido intencionado! – gritó Hermione desde las gradas, incrédula y furiosa al mismo tiempo - ¡Profesora, haga algo!

Cuando la profesora McGonagall, que enfrascada en una animada conversación con el profesor Dumbledore no había estado prestando atención al partido, volvió la cabeza hacia el campo, aquello se había convertido en una muestra de degradación y deterioro de la disciplina. Sus alumnos habían descubierto utilidades para el palo de la escoba que ella jamás habría imaginado. Uñas y dientes, al más puro estilo muggle, despejaban el terreno. Bates y puños se disputaban dejar su firma amoratada en los ojos descuidados. Y los maleficios más insensatos se asomaban desde el extremo de las varitas implicadas.

Aquel comportamiento explicaba que, horas más tarde, los jugadores de ambos equipos hubiesen sido recluidos en la enfermería y no estuviesen autorizados a abandonarla hasta solucionar sus diferencias. Dar el partido por finalizado y privar a Gryffindor de 350 puntos no era suficiente castigo para las exigencias de McGonagall. Buscaba banderas blancas, dialogo diplomático y un estrechamiento de manos antes de las nueve en punto. Y el paso de las horas había dejado una impetuosa tormenta de palabras malsonantes y una conducta ofensiva que rozaba la violencia física.

Oliver se remangó el jersey y se dejó hipnotizar por la aguja que marcaba los segundos. El reloj corría en su contra y con cada nuevo movimiento de sus manecillas percibía sus sueños más translúcidos, opacos al sonar las nueve si leones y serpientes no se daban una tregua. McGonagall no bromeaba con sus amenazantes palabras de cancelar el torneo de quidditch. Y sin una nueva copa a sus espaldas, Oliver veía inalcanzable su salto a la liga profesional en las filas de los Puddlemere United.

No ayudaba en absoluto que Katie encontrara fascinante el vulgar tejido de las sábanas. Escondía su mirada en las irregularidades de sus pliegues y actuaba como si la presencia de Oliver fuese insignificante, como si sus palabras carecieran de autoridad.  
Su intención no había sido incomodarla, pero el juego despertaba su fiera interior. Se encolerizaba con las injusticias y le dominaba la impotencia ante el juego sucio de Slytherin y la impasibilidad de árbitro y profesores. Y la fiera –_la bestia_- había mordido las inocentes, y buenas, intenciones de Katie y había masticado sus sentimientos más sinceros hasta hacerlos parecer banales.

Oliver se atribuía la culpa, sin embargo no era capaz de comprender dónde había fallado. Su técnica era sublime, estratégica. Agresiva pero lejos de todo peligro o violación del reglamento. Era el resultado de tres años de liderazgo embriagado por el espíritu de equipo, el legado de un auténtico capitán. Instrucciones claras, ágiles, precisas e _incuestionables_ que se traducían en sufridos puntos. Merecidas victorias. Resplandecientes copas de Quidditch.

El partido se había descontrolado y las infracciones de Slytherin afloraban en cada segundo transcurrido. La línea que separaba el deporte de una autentica batalla había sido traspasada y cualquier técnica se consideraba válida si Gryffindor salía perjudicado. Katie había ignorado los esquemas de Oliver, improvisando movimientos sin previo aviso. Aquello le había herido como una maldición por la espalda y aún escocía al recordar que, de no haber sido por ella, en esos momentos llevaría el bate de Crabbe por cabeza.

Oliver comprendió que si quería poner fin al conflicto con Slytherin debería empezar por reparar los cimientos de su propio equipo. De sus compañeros. Los suyos propios. Y aquello implicaba reconocer, desde lo más profundo, que Katie ocupaba un lugar por encima del quidditch.

**F I N**


End file.
